naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoko Higashi
Personality Ryoko is confident, outspoken, and very blunt. She calls it like she sees it, and if feelings get hurt, oh well. Those that can learn to accept her blunt nature find a fiercely loyal friend, although it can be difficult to know exactly where you stand with her. For those she cares about, Ryoko will go to the ends of the earth to aide them. Those she dislikes are often met with a very icy glare. She NEEDS her coffee and cigarettes first thing every morning, or there will be a very cranky jonin on the loose. Ryoko has the warrior's spirit, making her very driven towards her goal, and stubborn as all hell. Background Ryoko is from the Higashi clan, and is a 2nd cousin of the current Kazekage, Eita. As a genin, Ryoko was a slower learner, lacking confidence in herself. After a series of failures and embarrassing defeats, something changed in her. She began throwing everything into her training, and the stronger she became, the greater her confidence became. Having a lot of natural talent, and finally the courage to explore and develop it. As a chunin, Ryoko was already skilled with Water and Wind release, as well as Sand Manipulation. Ryoko had started to enjoy battling her foes up close, and her fighting style began to blossom. Her progression from Chunin to Jonin happened fairly quickly. Her training over the years seemed to have picked up a lot of momentum and she was growing in strength and skill much faster than she realized. After mastering Earth release she soon learned she also posses the kekkei genkai known as Magnet Release. Ryoko began developing a series of techniques, many of which were nintaijutsu and chakra flow techniques incorporating weapons. When Ryoko was 26, she married a man she had been dating only a short amount of time, named Tenma Kushiro. Within the year, Ryoko was pregnant and gave birth to her daughter Gita. Having taken the next two years off, to focus on motherhood, Ryoko never stopped training, and even began training Gita in the kunoichi ways, almost before she could walk. Ryoko became restless being at home constantly and eventually decided to take on missions, while making Tenma stay at home to raise Gita. Now back in the field, Ryoko is fiercer than ever. She has a family to think about and can't afford to loose. This constant thought sticks in her mind, and makes her fight that much harder. Combat Style Ryoko carries an axe into battle, and uses her sand as a shield. She often charges straight at her foes, throwing up sand and earth walls to trap, corner and manuever them into her clutches and then keep them there. She also uses this same tactic to separate her foe's from their allies and manipulate the battlefield. Ryoko is a powerhouse and her axe-blows are further enhanced with all of her different releases. Items '''Yama no kuchiku-kan: '''Ryoko's black chakra steel axe Category:Jonin Category:Jonin Instructor Category:Suna-nin